Für immer bei dir
by Ankari 238
Summary: Max ist tot und Logan steht am Rande der Space Needle bereit zu springen.


Fandom:Dark Angel

Titel:Für immer bei dir

Autor:Ankari 238

Spoiler:Season 1

Rating:PG

Pairing: Max/Logan

Kategorie:Drama

Kurzinhalt:Max ist tot, Logan steht am Rande der Space Needle - bereit zu springen ...

Anmerkung:Die Lyrics sind von dem Lied „You'll never be alone" von Anastacia. Bitte reviewen!

FÜR IMMER BEI DIR

by Ankari

Wie in Trance lege ich meinen Schlüssel an den altgewohnten Platz auf dem kleinen Tischchen im Flur. Ich ziehe meine Jacke aus und nehme es nicht einmal bewusst wahr - die Macht der Gewohnheit.

Und plötzlich stehe ich in der Küche. Wie eine Maschiene mach ich all das, was ich jedes Mal mache, wenn ich abends nach Hause komme. Ich fühle mich so taub - so unendlich leer. Was mach ich hier eigentlich? Ich kann nicht denken. Die Geschehnisse der letzten Stunden wirken so fremd - so unendlich weit entfernt. Ich wünschte sie wären es auch.

Alles was ich mache läuft wie ein Film vor meinen Augen ab. Die Wohnung ist so still. Etwas fehlt. Ich sehe mich um, als würde ich das alles zum ersten Mal sehen. Ich schaue auf meine Hände. Sie schmieren gerade ein Butterbrot - als würden sie zu jemand anderem gehören. Plötzlich nehme ich wahr, dass mein Finger blutet.

_Ich sehe Max, wie sie dort am Boden liegt. Meine Max. Verwundet. Ich wünschte ich könnte etwas für sie tun. Ich nehme sie in den Arm, tröste sie - sage ihr, dass alles wieder gut wird. Es muss einfach so sein._

Mein Verstand sagt mir, dass ich das Blut an meinem Finger abwischen sollte, aber das kommt mir so unendlich lächerlich vor. Stattdessen wasche ich das Messer flüchtig ab und fange wie von selbst an mir ein zweites Brot zu schmieren. Ich habe keinen Hunger und ich weiß auch, dass ich jetzt nichts essen werde, aber meine Hände machen einfach immer weiter.

Auf meinen Pulli tropft Blut, aber als ich ihn ansehe, sehe ich nicht ihn, sondern eine Tarnjacke.

_Da ist Blut. Direkt an der Stelle, an der ihr Herz ist. In meinem Kopf ist da plötzlich ein furchtbarer Verdacht. Aber das kann nicht sein! An der Jacke sind doch nur ein paar Tropfen Blut. Wenn etwas wirklich Schlimmes mit ihr wäre, würde da viel mehr Blut sein. Aber stattdessen sieht es so harmlos aus. Außerdem ist sie bei vollem Bewusstsein. Max sieht mich an. In ihren Augen schimmert eine einzelne Träne. Ich tröste sie. Tief in mir, weiß ich längst was passiert ist. Aber das ist völlig unmöglich! Schließlich kann sie einer Kugel ja ausweichen. Sie ist doch eine X5..._

Das Telefon klingelt und irgendetwas in mir schreit danach wie immer ranzugehen, aber das Gefühl verschwindet genauso schnell wieder wie es gekommen ist und ich lege langsam das Messer weg und gehe ins Wohnzimmer, lege mich auf die Couch und starre die Decke an.

Das alles kann doch einfach nicht wahr sein. Vielleicht ist es ja nur ein besonders übler Traum. Ja - das muss es sein. Denn es ist einfach zu verrückt um wahr zu sein. Ich meine ... Max, sie ist nicht der Typ der einfach eines Tages so mir nichts dir nichts stirbt. Vor allem nicht so! Wegen einer blöden kleinen Metallkugel! Nein! Das KANN einfach nicht sein! Nicht jetzt, wo sich gerade alles zum Guten gewendet hat.

---------------------------------------------

_2 Tage später_

---------------------------------------------

Ich kann es einfach nicht fassen - bin wie gelähmt. Natürlich bestand immer die Gefahr, dass so etwas eines Tages geschehen würde. Aber jetzt, wo es tatsächlich so weit ist, kommt es mir so unendlich absurd vor. Wieso soll sowas ausgerechnet mir passieren. Solche Sachen passieren doch immer nur den Anderen! Warum?

Seit zwei Tagen liege ich hier und starre die Tür an und erwarte mit einer unumstößlichen Selbstverständlichkeit, dass sie jede Minute hereinkommt. Aber die Tür bleibt geschlossen. Das Telefon klingelt. Vielleicht ist sie das ja! Jeden Moment werde ich rangehen und sie wird mich mit ihrem altbekannten 'Hey Logan' begrüßen und mir erzählen, was passiert ist nachdem Lydecker mich niedergeschlagen hat. Dann wird sie vorbeikommen und ich werde uns etwas leckeres zum Essen machen. Ja, genau so wird es sein.

Ich hiefe mich hoch und nähere mich Schritt für Schritt dem Telefon. Plötzlich bin ich mir nicht mehr so sicher. Was wenn sie es nicht ist? Ich nehme das kleine schnurlose Telefon in die Hand.

„Logan?"

Es ist nicht Maxs Stimme. Meine Beine geben unter mir nach. Die Wirklichkeit schlägt wie eine schwarze Woge über mir zusammen. Meine Hand umklammert das Telefon, so sehr, dass das Plastik der Schale knackst und im Sturz stoße ich einen Computerbildschirm um, der mit einem gewaltigen Krachen auf dem Boden aufschlägt. Aber das ist mir völlig egal.

Jetzt endlich kann ich weinen. Nach all der Zeit kommt der ganze Schmerz in mir nun hoch. Und ich weiß mit schrecklicher Gewissheit, dass Max tot ist. Die Erkenntnis trifft mich wie ein Schlag ins Gesicht. Ich schluchze und wimmere wie ein geschlagener Hund. Am Ende lasse ich auch das Telefon fallen, aber ich höre weiterhin Sungs aufgeregte Stimme. Doch sie prallt an mir ab - seine Worte ergeben keinen Sinn.

Ich schreie.

„Max! Nein. Nein, bitte nicht. Das darf nicht sein. Warum? WARUM? Warum sie?..." Irgendwann hört Sung auf nach mir zu rufen. Ein Klicken. Er hat aufgelegt. In wenigen Sekunden wird er da sein - vermutlich mit jeder Menge Cops. Aber das ist mir völlig egal. Vor meinem inneren Auge laufen immerwieder die schrecklichen Szenen ab. Ich schreie weiter - schrei mir all den Schmerz von der Seele, bis meine Stimme nur noch ein heißeres Flüstern ist. Ich höre ein Klopfen, die Türglocke, jemand ruft irgendetwas, das Telefon klingelt wieder. Um mich herum scheint alles im Chaos zu versinken. Aber was spielt das schon für eine Rolle? Ich nehme nichts mehr richtig wahr. Irgendwann spüre ich, wie mich jemand schüttelt. Ich sehe Sung.

„Logan! Logan! Logan, hörst du mich?"

Wie von Sinnen will ich seine Hände wegschlagen, aber Sung hält mich mit eiserner Kraft fest. „Verdammt, Logan! Was ist denn los?"

Langsam beginne ich meine Umgebung wieder richtig wahr zu nehmen und wieder halbwegs klar zu denken. Was bleibt ist ein tiefer Schmerz. Ich schluchze wieder und presse kaum hörbar etwas hervor. „Max."

„Was ist mit ihr? Wo ist sie? Logan! Vielleicht können wir ihr helfen, aber dazu musst du mir sagen, was los ist!"

„Es ist zu spät." keuche ich heißer. Mein Ton erschreckt mich sogar selbst.

„Was ist passiert, Logan? Cindy hat vor ein paar Stunden eine Vermisstmeldung aufgegeben, weil Max seit 3 Tagen spurlos verschwunden ist. Ich wollte dich anrufen, aber ich habe dich nicht erreicht."

„Max ist ... sie ist...tot."

„Was!"

„Bitte ...keine Fragen, Matt. Geh! ...Lass mich in Ruhe!"

„Aber..."

„Bitte! Ich kann jetzt nicht darüber reden. Lass mich doch einfach in Ruhe! Max ist tot !" Ich versuche mich zu beherrschen, um nicht wieder loszuheulen und zu schreien. Aber mit jedem Wort wird meine Stimme lauter und hysterischer. Normalerweise legte ich sehr viel Wert darauf keine Schwäche zu zeigen. Aber wozu eigentlich? Es ist mir jetzt völlig egal, was Sung von mir denken wird. Alles ist egal.

„Es tut mir Leid, Logan. Aber wenn Max wirklich tot ist, kann ich jetzt nicht einfach gehen."

Ich fange wieder an Matt anzuschreien. „Sie ist tot! Begreifst du das denn nicht? Also hau endlich ab! Deine dummen Fragen bringen sie nicht zurück!"

Ich sehe ihn an, sehe den Schock in seinen Augen. Er ist blass. Er hat mich noch nie so erlebt; kennt mich nur als einen ruhigen, beherrschten und äußerst vernünftigen Mann. Ich will ihn immer weiter anschreien, ihn einfach aus der Wohnung schmeißen. Aber irgendwie tut er mir Leid. Vielleicht ist es das - die Tatsache, dass ich wieder ein anderes Gefühl als nur diesen dumpfen Schmerz empfinde - das mich am Ende langsam auf den Boden zurückholt. Plötzlich habe ich nicht mehr das Bedürfnis zu schreien. Stattdessen werde ich ruhiger. Der Schmerz ist nicht weg, aber ich bin wieder bei Sinnen.

Matt bemerkt die Veränderung. Er scheint erleichtert. „Was ist passiert, Logan?" fragt er vorsichtig.

Lange schweige ich. Dann:„Was spielt das schon für eine Rolle? Sie ist tot." Ich schreie nicht mehr, aber meine Worte klingen so verbittert wie ich mich fühle. Und fast wünschte ich wieder schreien zu können. Nicht dass das den Schmerz lindern würde, aber er ist dann wenigstens leichter zu ertragen, als wenn man ruhig da sitzt. Denn das vergrößert nur noch das Gefühl der Hilflosigkeit.

Matt sagt nichts mehr. Er sitzt einfach da und sieht mich traurig an. Er hat Max ja nie wirklich gekannt, aber ich glaube er spürt meinen Schmerz - er weiß ja wie nah wir uns standen.

Und langsam beginne ich mit stockender Stimme zu erzählen ...nicht die Wahrheit, nein. Matt weiß nichts von Manticore, wie könnte er da die Wahrheit verstehen? Aber in meinem Kopf spielt sich die wahre Geschichte ein weiteres Mal ab...

---------------------------------------------

Einige Stunden später liege ich wieder auf dem Sofa und starrte die Decke an; sehe durch sie hindurch. Matt hat noch eine Weile versucht mir irgendwie beizustehen, ist am Ende aber dann doch irgendwann gegangen. Er sagte, ich solle jetzt keine Dummheiten machen und das er morgen wieder vorbeikommen würde. Doch am liebsten hätte ich einfach meine Ruhe. Ich will nicht reden - nicht mit Matt und auch sonst mit niemandem. Am liebsten würde ich einfach nur für immer hier liegenbleiben. Was sollte ich auch sonst jetzt noch tun?

-------------------------------------------

Ich liege bewegungslos auf dem Sofa und starre die Decke an. Die Stunden vergehen und werden zu Tagen. Matt kommt regelmäßig vorbei. Aber meistens reden wir die ganze Zeit so gut wie gar nichts. Es gibt nichts zu sagen.

Das Telefon klingelt ebenso regelmäßig. Neulich war Matt da, als es wieder klingelte. Er ging ran, sagte es sei Cindy. Ich weiß, was sie will. Ich will nicht mit ihr reden . Ich lege auf. Aber irgendwann werde ich mit ihr reden und ihr sagen müssen, was passiert ist.

---------------------------------------------

Heute morgen stand Cindy bereits zum dritten Mal vor meiner Tür. Dieses Mal habe ich sie reingelassen. Bisher hatte ich irgendwie immernoch gehofft das alles wäre nicht wahr. Deshalb fürchtete ich mich auch regelrecht davor mit Cindy zu reden. Ihr jetzt alles zu erzählen würde bedeuten zu akzeptieren, dass das alles nicht nur ein besonders schlimmer Traum war.

Als die Türglocke durch den Flur hallte, hatte ich deshalb eigentlich auch nicht vorgehabt überhaupt darauf zu reagieren. Aber wenig später stellte ich fest, dass ich bereits auf dem Weg zur Haustür war und bevor ich es mir nochmal anders überlegen konnte, war die Tür auch schon offen und ich stand Original Cindy gegenüber.

Sie sah mich wortlos an.

Sie sah nicht gut aus.

Vermutlich hatte sie in letzter Zeit wenig geschlafen und viel geheult... genau wie ich. Die Ungewissheit musste schrecklich sein, auch wenn sie vermutlich tief in sich drin längst wusste, dass es nur noch die eine schreckliche Möglichkeit geben konnte. Doch in ihren Augen war auch noch eine winzige verzweifelte Hoffnung. Sie erwartete wohl von mir, ihr das Gegenteil zu beweisen.

Ihr Blick suchte meinen.

Ich sah weg. Starrte den Fußboden an, als gäbe es nichts Interessanteres.

Wir warteten.

Keiner wagte es das alles entscheidende Gespräch zu beginnen.

Ich trat einen Schritt zur Seite und gab ihr mit einem Wink zu verstehen, dass sie hereinkommen sollte.

Cindy zögerte; trat dann an mir vorbei und ging mit schnellen Schritten ins Esszimmer.

Als ich ihr in das Zimmer folgte saß sie bereits auf der Couch und sah mich aus großen ängstlich erwartungsvollen Augen an.

Und wieder konnte ich ihrem Blick nicht standhalten.

Stille

„Wissen Sie, wo Max ist?" Cindy's Stimme ist seltsam schrill und zitterte leicht. So kannte ich sie nicht.

Mein Hals scheint wie ausgetrocknet. Ich schlucke hart; nicke mühsam ; schüttle kurz darauf den Kopf.

„Was ist passiert?"

Ich schüttle wieder den Kopf. Plötzlich will ich am liebsten wegrennen.

„ Max wollte zu Ihnen - den Jahrestag nachfeiern."

Ich versuche mich irgendwie zu sammeln, atme tief durch. Als ich schließlich endlich spreche hört sich meine Stimme fremd an - als würde sie einem anderen gehören.

„Ja, das haben wir auch - bis Zack kam." Ich kann Cindy nicht in die Augen sehen, kann diesem flehenden Blick ihr zu sagen, dass ihre Befürchtungen nicht wahr sind nicht standhalten. Ich starre auf die Wand.

„Er hatte herausgefunden, wo man Tinga gefangenhält. Sie wollten sie befreien. Alles lief schief. Sie kamen zu spät, Tinga starb, Zack wurde verwundet und Max von Lydecker geschnappt. Renfro war ihnen dicht auf den Fersen. Lydecker hatte getrunken. Er wollte Max und sich selbst umbringen. Aber sie überredete ihn zur gemeinsamen Flucht."

Das Erzählen fällt mir jetzt leichter als gedacht. Vor meinem inneren Auge läuft alles noch einmal ab. Aber es scheint so unendlich weit entfernt - als wäre das nicht etwas, das ich vor wenigen Tagen selbst erlebt habe, sondern nur eine Geschichte, die ich einmal hörte.

„Max, Zack, Krit und Syl wollten unter meiner und Lydeckers Führung Manticores Labor zerstören. Wir hatten Funkkontakt. Max sagte sie würde zurückkommen. Die Sprengsätze waren bereits scharf ..."

Ich stockte. Das passive Gefühl war restlos verschwunden. Ich sah nicht mehr die Wand; ein Bild jagte das nächste. Alles ging so schnell. Hier begann meine Geschichte...

„Doch Lydecker hatte Mist gebaut. Der Alarm ging los und Renfro schickte Brin um die Sprengsätze zu entschärfen. Außerdem war unerwartet noch ein Trupp X7 in Manticore. Aber Max wollte noch einmal zurück, um Brin aufzuhalten. Sie schaffte es. Sie war schon wieder auf dem Weg zum Zaun. Dann brach der Funkkontakt ab.

Eine einzelne Träne bahnte sich ihren Weg über meine Wange, meine Finger krampften sich unbewusst in den Bezug der Couch.

Ich ging los, um sie zu suchen. Ich fand sie im Wald. Tödlich verwundet." Die letzten Worte flüsterte ich kaum hörbar.

„Sie starb noch in meinen Armen."

Hatte ich anfangs wie in Trance erzählt während all die Bilder ein weiteres mal vor meinem geistigen Auge abliefen so brachte ich die letzten paar Sätze fast nicht mehr heraus.

Logan sah Cindy immernoch nicht an, aber er wusste, dass auch ihr, je weiter er erzählt hatte, immer mehr die Tränen gekommen waren. Und während er ihr leises Schluchzen hörte, konnte auch er endlich wieder weinen. Logan hatte erwartet, dass es hart werden würde Cindy von Maxs Tod zu erzählen, doch stattdessen war es erleichternd endlich nicht mehr allein mit seinem Schmerz zu sein. Bisher hatten sie immer eine gewisse Distanz gewahrt. Jetzt war diese unsichtbare Mauer wie ein Kartenhaus in sich zusammengefallen.

Logan beruhigte sich diesmal sehr schnell wieder, aber er fiel auch nicht wieder in die Lethargie der letzten Tage zurück. Es war als würde er erwachen. Natürlich trauerte er noch um Maxs Verlust, aber er wusste wieder wer er war und was er zu tun hatte. Auf einmal war er so ruhig und gefasst, wie schon lange nicht mehr.

Und während er Cindy tröstete, fasste Logan einen Entschluss...

---------------------------------------------

_in der folgenenden Nacht_

---------------------------------------------

Ich war bereit. Die kühle Nachtluft umwehte meine nackten Knöchel und schien meinen Beschluss zu bestätigen.

Die schier unerträgliche Verzweiflung der letzten Tage war einer unglaublichen Ruhe und Entschlossenheit gewichen.

Ich wusste, was ich zu tun hatte.

Ein letztes Mal betrachtete ich die in Dunkelheit gehüllte Stadt - meine ehemalige Heimat. Seit Maxs Verschwinden fühlte ich mich hier nicht mehr zu Hause. Seattle war für mich zu einer Geisterstadt der Erinnerungen geworden. Ich musste hier weg...

Noch einmal liefen all die Bilder vor meinem inneren Auge ab.

_Wie sie in meinem Apartment stand und mich schon fast amüsiert beobachtete. Die Tatsache, dass ich eine Schusswaffe auf sie gerichtet hatte und der Sicherheitsdienst bereits unterwegs war, schien sie nicht im geringsten zu beunruhigen. _

_Wie sie sich in letzter Sekunde noch einmal umdrehte, sich zu mir ins Auto beugte und mich zum Abschied küsste. _

_Wie sie mit einem sanften Lächeln mir die Ansprache auf der Hochzeit zuflüsterte und ich nur noch sie sah. _

_Wie wir uns zum ersten mal so nah gegenüberstanden, dass ihr Atem sanft über mein Gesicht streichelte. Und wie sie mir auf ihrem Motorrad meine neue Freiheit zeigte. _

_Wie wir uns unsere Liebe endlich eingestanden während wir auf dem Boden meines Apartments saßen.und uns küssten. _

_Und schließlich meine letzte Bitte: „Komm nur zurück!"_

Aber sie war nicht zurückgekommen.

Dann musste ich eben zu ihr kommen...

Logan trat einen Schritt auf den Rand der Space Needle zu.

Die Stadt unter ihm schien unendlich weit entfernt, aber er hatte keine Angst. Die furchtbare Höhenangst die ihn für gewöhnlich quälte hatte hier und jetzt keine Bedeutung mehr.

Es war an der Zeit... er würde ihr folgen.

Er breitete die Arme aus, ließ die kalte Nachtluft ein letztes Mal in seine Lungen strömen.

Er schloss die Augen, spürte wie sein Körper wie in Zeitlupe nach vorn zu kippen begann. Er tat nichts, um es zu verhindern.

Plötzlich tauchte eine neue Erinnerung in seinem Kopf auf.

_Max rannte im Gang auf ihn zu und fiel ihm völlig aufgelöst um den Hals. „Logan! Der Krankenwagen ! Ich dachte du..." _

Logan zuckte zusammen und machte einen erschrockenen Schritt nach hinten, um sein Gleichgewicht wieder zu finden. Er öffnete die Augen und starrte verwirrt in den sternenklaren Himmel.

Seine anfängliche Entschlossenheit und Ruhe war von einer Sekunde auf die andere wie weggeblasen.

Zweifel kamen in ihm auf.

Tausend kleine Stimmen in seinem Kopf wollten ihn zur Umkehr zwingen.

Tat er denn wirklich das richtige? Was wenn...

Was sollte das denn jetzt eigentlich? Er hatte seine Entscheidung doch längst getroffen!

Max war tot - in seinen eigenen Armen gestorben. Auch wenn er es nicht glauben wollte, sie würde nicht zurückkehren - niemals. Also, was sollte er da noch hier?

Und trotzdem...

Erst war es nur eine vage Ahnung, dann ein sicheres Gefühl und am Ende eine unumstößliche Gewissheit, die sich in seinem Bewusstsein festsetzte: aller Logik zum Trotz - Max konnte einfach nicht tot sein.

Es war nicht nur ein verzweifelter Wunsch. Sein Verstand weigerte sich noch sich einer so abwegigen Hoffnung hinzugeben, aber sein Herz hatte sich im Grunde längst entschieden.

Und dann spürte er es...

_You'll never be alone _

Es war nicht so, dass er etwa einen Geist sah, oder plötzlich fremde Stimmen hörte. Aber ein Sinn von dessen Existenz er bisher nicht mal gewusst hatte, nahm die Anwesenheit einer zweiten Person wahr.

_Hold on, we can make it through the fire_

Max war bei ihm. Nicht körperlich - nein. Und doch wusste er plötzlich mit unumstößlicher Sicherheit, dass es sie war, deren Anwesenheit er spürte. Max würde ihn nie allein lassen.

_And you'll see I'm forever by your side_

Möglicherweise war sie sogar tot. Aber selbst wenn, so wusste er jetzt, dass er nie allein sein würde Und solange er ihre Anwesenheit spürte, hatte sein Leben einen Sinn.

_And we know it will call us by our nature _

_I'll be right there_

Und wenn sie tatsächlich noch lebte, dann würde sie zu ihm zurückkehren. Nicht morgen, nicht diese Woche, villeicht nicht einmal dieses Jahr, aber irgendwann. Und er würde warten...

_So you'll never be alone_

---------------------------------------------

In dieser Nacht entschied sich Logan, sich nicht von der Space Needle in den Tod zu stürzen. Es war nur ein Gefühl, aber es hatte ihm wieder Hoffnung gegeben.

Und 3 Monate später würde sie zurückkehren.

Es würde auch dann alles andere als einfach werden, aber gemeinsam würden sie es schaffen ...

THE END 


End file.
